iCan't Do This
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: Sam's getting married! But is it to the right guy? Will Freddie make her see sence in the end? Will I ever get over this insomnia? Read and find out!


_I'll be the first one to admit that everyone is OOC in this story, so no need to tell me! It was actually meant to be a Lemon, but I chickened out, maybe next time! This idea was stuck in my head all day, so I had to write it down, however it's not the most orginal plot so it's probably been done before, but don't let that turn off the story! Hope you like it! And remember to leave a review. Please? For me?_

_Also I don't own iCarly, Dan the Man does!_

**iCan't Do This**

"Well guys, that was a fantastic dinner rehearsal!" Carly put her arms around both Sam and Freddie, giving them both a quick squeeze before letting them go to go talk to Gibby. Sam lookes around the room, all the friends she had made through the years, gathered under one roof, it was starting to make her feel overwhelmed. Freddie seemed to read her mind, dropping his fork so he could reach down to pick it up, he whispered in her ear;

"Quickie in the bathroom?" Sam smirked as she played with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, alright"

"Wait five minutes and follow me out" Sam nodded as she watched Freddie leave the room. She decided to mingle with guest's a little, she had been unusally quiet all evening, she didn't need anyone sticking their nose in where it wasn't wanted. Truth be told, she was getting tired of hearing the same things over and over again. How she was going to look beautiful tomorrow, she was going to make her groom very happy, blah, blah, blah. It was the same shit, just from different people. Sam just wanted to get the wedding over and done with. She hated all the planning, and how bossy Carly had become. She hoped that when it was all over and done with, Carly would revert back to her old self. She was walking to towards the door when Spencer blocked her path, holding a bottle of beer, bearly standing.

"Where are you off too Sammy?" he slurred, taking a swig of his beer. Sam smelt his breath and gagged. He was reeking in the stuff.

"The ladies room, Spencer are you sure you're gonna be okay tomorrow morning?"

"What's tomorrow morning?" he asked confused.

"Uh, my wedding! Spencer, your walking me down the aisle!" Sam groaned into her hand. She scanned the room, looking for Carly who was still talking to Gibby.

"Spencer, Carly is over there. Go over to her so she can take you home" Before Sam could side - step Spencer however, he caught her in a kind of hug / headlock combo, yelling things along the lines of he was so proud of her for getting married, that he couldn't wait to be god father to her first born child, because let's face it, the first born's are the coolest. Just as Carly was hauling Spencer off of Sam he turned around and yelled "I hope you'll be very happy with you're new husband" Sam smiled at him. "I will be Spence"

"What took you so long?" Freddie asked, as he quickly locked the door that Sam had just entered.

"Spencer happend! He's totally mashed!" Sam exclaimed, sitting up on the counter - top. The hotel seemed to have huge bathrooms. Freddie smirked.

"Aww is Princess Puckett afraid that Spencer is going to ruin her wedding?" he said in mocking baby voice, as he made his way over to where she was sitting. Sam glared at him.

"Shut up Freddork, now come to Mama before anyone notices that we're gone" Freddie gladly obeyed her order, one hand slipping under her dress, while the other played with her hair. They started kissing, and one thing led to another. . .

"I'm cold" Sam shivered against Freddie and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it up and down, trying to get her warmed up. Freddie was sitting on the bathroom floor with Sam on his laps. She looked down at him, and he quickly kissed the top of her forehead.

"Everything is going to be different from tomorrow onwards is'nt it?" Sam asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. She got one anyway.

"Yeah, I think so"

"Are we gonna continue this?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could fuck a married woman Sam" he looked at her sadly.

"But we can't seem to stay away from each other" Sam looked at Freddie, challenging him to contradict her. Freddie raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"We never really tried before though, have we?"

"I don't think I can stay away from you Freddie" Sam said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Me niether" was his reply. They sat in silence for a moment, until Freddie broke it.

"This time tomorrow night, you're going to be Mrs Gibson" he smirked.

"Fuck off Freddie"

"You don't love him though"

"You don't love Carly, if you did, you wouldn't be here with me"

"You're right, fuck Sam, how did we let this get so out of control?"

"I don't know" Sam looked at him.

"You know this is all you're fault"

"Really? How did you figure that one out?"

"Remember in high school when Gibby opened his restaurant? And I asked you if you had a new little crush on Carly? Remember you never answered me? Well Carly told me what you said to her Freddie" Freddie looked up at her then, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Is that why you started dating Gibby? To make me jealous?"

"Yeah, well it sorta worked didn't it?"

"No Sam! It didn't! You're fucking marrying him tomorrow!"

"So what? We'll probably be sat in this exact spot tomorrow night Freddie! You know it, and I know it! It's a never ending cycle between us" Sam looked at her watch, and gave Freddie one last kiss.

"I should be getting back" Freddie watched her as she got up to leave. The next time he saw her, she would be Mrs Gibson. Freddie felt his heart ache. She had her hand on the door knob. It was now or never...

"Let's elope" Sam turned around.

"What?"

"Let's elope tonight. Right now. Come on Sam, my car is parked right outside, we can drive to Vegas and be married by tomorrow! You even have a dress!"

"And what about Gibby? Carly? We can't just abandon them!" Sam cried out, looking at Freddie as if he had gone mad.

"We don't love them Sam! We love each other! They'll understand eventually, they have too. We we're meant to be together, you know it and I know it Puckett! Wouldn't you rather be Mrs Benson that Mrs Gibson?"

"I don't know, their both shitty last names if you ask me"

"Sam!" She sighed.

"Say we do this, What happends then? We can never come back here, I don't think I'll be able to face them again Freddie, not for a long time anyways"

"We'll get a little house far away from here. Somewhere the sun shines all day"

"And we'll live happily ever after?"

"We can only fucking hope"

It had been hours since Carly had checked her phone, she had to put Spencer to bed on her own because Gibby wanted to go find Sam to give her a goodnight kiss before turning in. The only problem was that nobody could find Sam. As the maid of honor, Carly had prepared for the worst, but she was completley unprepared for this. She had everyone who was present at the hotel looking for Sam, including Carly herself. Sam never turned up. She was comforting Gibby on the morning of his wedding when she realised something, it had been hours since she last saw Freddie. Carly could have sworn that her heart stopped when she recieved the text message. She let the phone drop out of her hand, and she fell to the floor, her body shaking with sobs. Gibby asked what was wrong, but she just pointed to the phone. Gibby skimmed over the message, and as soon as he was done, he punched the wall.

Sam and Freddie had eloped. Gibby thought that it was all a joke, but Carly knew better. She had watched them for months. Stealing glances at each other, when they thought no one was looking. She knew in her heart of hearts that someday this would happen. And it finally did.


End file.
